With the rapid development of intelligent mobile terminals and networks, mobile terminals (comprising a variety of devices such as mobile phones, tablets, etc.) play a more and more important role in people's lives, and increasingly become an indispensable all-around “assistant” in people's work and lives. For ease of use, when using an application of a mobile terminal, a person will generally store information such as various account information, private chat records and pictures/photos, etc. directly in the mobile terminal. Therefore, if the mobile terminal is lost, not only property loss would be brought about to the user, but what is more important is the private information stored in the mobile terminal by the user, for example, financial information such as an account password, etc., if the private information is leaked, it would be difficult to estimate the loss caused to the user. Therefore, anti-theft for a mobile terminal is very important.
In the prior art, a user can only open the anti-theft function of a mobile terminal before the mobile terminal is not lost. If the mobile terminal is lost before the anti-theft function is opened, then a theft can prevent the loser from recovering the mobile terminal by an operation of closing the mobile terminal or performing a flashing operation on the mobile terminal, or the like. For example, if a user opens the anti-theft function in a mobile phone, the user can know and obtain related information of the theft and the stolen mobile terminal after the mobile phone is lost. If the user does not open the mobile phone anti-theft before the mobile phone is lost, he can not use the anti-theft function to obtain the above information, and in turn can not recover the stolen mobile phone.
In summary, in the prior art, if the anti-theft function is not opened before a mobile terminal is lost, various anti-theft functions can not be used to obtain related information of the theft and the stolen mobile terminal after the mobile terminal is lost, which increases the difficulty in recovering the mobile terminal and can not fight against theft crimes effectively.